


Pillow Talk

by ashleytheavenger



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, ooc because soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleytheavenger/pseuds/ashleytheavenger
Summary: Dante and Vergil have a conversation after they have sex about how their parents would react to them as a couple.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I like using the timeline in DmC because it allows me to give Dante as tragic a backstory as I want for the time their parents died to when they meet up during the game. So this is a one shot but may be part of a bigger story, I'm not sure, but anyway enjoy :) :) :)

Vergil ties off the condom tossing it aside. We’ll clean up later. He rolled on his back pulling the other male against his chest.  
  
“Hey you ok?” Vergil asks knowing Dante has a hard time with sex sometimes. Understandable considering the abuse he has suffered. It still made Vergil angry but getting upset wouldn’t help anything.  
  
“Fuck yes that was fantastic!”  
  
Vergil gently threads his fingers through a shaggy Mohawk, loving the feel of the soft hair. Pressing a gentle kiss on Dante’s temple and just reveled in the warmth Dante always radiated. These were Vergil’s favorite moments. When it is quiet and there’s no reason to worry about fighting or survival. These quiet moments with Vergil caused the turmoil in Dante’s mind to still just for a little while. They have been apart for so long and now they finally found each other. It still amazes Dante how much Vergil cares for and loves him.  
  
There were darker times before Vergil that Dante would rather not think about. So he laid on his brother’s chest and just let his worries melt away at least for a little while. Vergil is safe, Vergil loves him, Vergil will never hurt him. Vergil could hear the cogs in Dante’s head spinning rapidly.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Vergil asks.  
  
“Just…just us.”  
  
“What about us?” Vergil asked gently knowing Dante had something to say but wasn’t sure how to phrase it.  
  
“Well, I love you and I know you love me.” At this point, Dante was blushing and would not look Vergil in the eye”  
  
“And…”  
  
“I know society sees our relationship is wrong but you’re so caring and I feel so safe with you.”  
  
“Well of course you’re safe with me. You’re my little brother I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. Is that what this is about?” Vergil asked, still petting Dante’s hair in a soothing manner.  
  
“Not exactly,” Dante said nuzzling his nose into Vergil’s chest.  
  
“It’s just… don’t you ever wonder what mom and dad would’ve thought…you know, about us?” Dante asked quietly.  
  
In all honesty Vergil hadn’t ever thought about it. Maybe it was because he grew up with a traditional family structure. And he had discovered his heritage earlier than Dante. So he always knew he was different, better than the humans. Dante didn’t have that luxury, pretty much his whole life he was told he wasn’t good enough for society and was treated like trash. Not to mention how confusing it must have been for demons and people to hurt you for no reason other than just existing.  
  
Vergil didn’t particularly care what their parents would’ve thought but he could tell this was important to Dante so he gave him the answer he wanted.  
  
Vergil sighed deeply and gently tilted Dante’s chin until he was looking him in the eye and kissed him softly.  
  
“Dante our parents’ relationship went against the very laws of heaven and hell. But it didn’t matter to them. They loved each other, so they weren’t afraid to go against the conventional.”  
  
“Yeah but Verg we’re twins”  
  
“I believe that our parents wanted us to be happy and if us being together is what makes us happy I think they would approve. Like you said we are twins, we shared flesh in the womb, you are my other half. I know you complete me and I complete you.”  
  
“Thanks Verg, I feel a lot better…I just want them to be proud of us.”  
  
“You can be so dense sometimes,” Vergil said laughing, “we are literally saving the world. If they aren’t proud of us then we don’t need their approval.”  
  
Dante laughed at that. Then he rolled on top of Vergil so he was straddling his hips. He ground his ass down and could already feel Vergil’s dick hardening.  
  
“Ready for round two?”


End file.
